The present disclosure relates to a control method including inputting operation for a control target, which is two-dimensionally or three-dimensionally displayed on a display. The present disclosure further relates to a control apparatus and a program.
For example, mouse is widely used as input device for controlling GUIs (Graphical User Interfaces), which are two-dimensionally displayed on a display. Recently, in addition to 2D (two-dimensional) operation type input devices such as mouse, there are proposed many kinds of input devices, which may be operated in a 3D (three-dimensional) space.
Here, Patent Literature 1 discloses an input device configured to detect sextic movement, which is generated from movement of a mouse in a 3D space. The input device includes three acceleration sensors and three angular velocity sensors. The three acceleration sensors detect acceleration in three axes, respectively. The three angular velocity sensors detect rotation around the three axes, respectively. The input device transmits acceleration, velocity, relative position of the input device, and posture of the input device to a computer. The computer processes such information. As a result, it is possible to control a three-dimensionally displayed control target.